


Three in the Bed

by trashwriter



Series: The Cat and the Crows [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is amazing, Hinata thinks to himself, a bit hazily, listening to the faint clinking of Kenma’s thumbs on the buttons of his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in the Bed

Kageyama is amazing, Hinata thinks to himself, a bit hazily, listening to the faint clinking of Kenma’s thumbs on the buttons of his game.

After all, it was Kageyama who managed to coordinate this whole thing as a surprise for his boyfriends when he found out his dad would be away on a business trip and his mom was working a late shift at the hospital.

Usually they see each other every other weekend and switch off commuting between Saitama and Miyagi, with Kenma coming to see them on even numbered Fridays and Kageyama and Hinata going up to see Kenma on odd numbered ones. This will be the second weekend in a row that they’ve spent together and Hinata thinks that he could give up more of his food allowance for train tickets if it means he can do this every weekend.

The three of them are curled up in the mess they’ve made of Kageyama’s normally immaculate double bed, and they’re naked except for the blue and white of the sheets and bedspread. Next to the wall Kageyama is already fast asleep his breath hot and heavy on Hinata’s neck and one of his long, long legs hitched up over Hinata’s thigh.

Kenma had rolled over and grabbed his game from the bag on the floor almost as soon as they’d got their breath back after a bit of fooling around and now he had a pillow wedged under his front and the comforter bunched up around his waist leaving the smooth curve of his back and shoulder blades exposed to the air.

Although he was less than a handspan away, Hinata was reluctant to touch him, almost afraid of what he would say. At the same time they hardly ever got to see each other all together with Kenma living in Saitama and Hinata and Kageyama living in Miyagi, and a half-hour bike ride through the mountains apart from each other on top of that. Hinata wanted to take advantage. To soak up all of Kageyama’s hair ruffles and private smiles and to touch, and maybe lick, every inch of Kenma’s pale gold-dusted skin.

Unable to resist, cautiously he reaches out a hand to stroke along Kenma’s shoulder blade. Kenma’s eyes flick sideways to meet his gaze for a second.

“Is it okay?” asks Hinata, “If I touch you a bit?”

Kenma doesn’t really answer but he does give a small smile and scooches a bit closer before turning his full attention back to his game.

That’s all the permission Hinata needs to drag the backs of his knuckles along the curve of his spine fingering small scratches and dark kiss marks from their earlier sexcapades. He toys with the hair at the nape of Kenma’s neck for a little while, not-so-secretly thrilled at the small approving noise and the slight push of Kenma’s head into his touch he manages to elicit.

“You’re really pretty,” Hinata blurts sometime later, his eyes blinking shut and only half opening again.

“If you’re tired you should go to sleep,” says Kenma with a soft snort.

Hinata’s hands have wandered down to explore the curve where his butt meets the top of his thighs but that’s about as far as he can get without displacing Kageyama.

“Waiting for you,” Hinata mumbles around a yawn, sliding his hand up Kenma’s butt to rest on his lower back again, “Wanna sleep with both of you here.”

Kenma eyes Kageyama’s position plastered up against Hinata’s side dubiously. Kageyama looks comfortable enough, but still.

“Alright,” Kenma agrees, to appease his pouting lover, and to get him to actually go to sleep, saving his game and flicking off the lamp on Kageyama’s bedside table.

Not waiting for his eyes to adjust he pulls the bedspread bunched around his waist up over his shoulders and feels his way over to Hinata so that they’re pressed together, hip to hip and skin on skin in the dark. It’s nice. It’s intimate, and it makes Kenma shiver slightly and wonder if he’ll be able to sleep with his naked body so close to Hinata’s naked body.

“Comfy?” asks Hinata looping an arm across Kenma’s waist.

“Mm,” hums Kenma vaguely, adjusting his pillow so that it’s actually under his head, “Are you going to be okay to sleep like this? It might get hot.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“Alright then, if you’re sure. Goodnight Shouyou.”

Hinata leans over to smooch him wetly on the shoulder and Kenma can feel him beaming as he whispers goodnight. 


End file.
